The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
As wireless communication devices continue to proliferate, wireless communication providers develop improved methods and systems to efficiently provide wireless communication services to a growing user base. While adding communication towers or radios may improve wireless service in rural or even urban regions, other solutions are required for the complications presented by high concentrations of wireless users densely packed into relatively small regions with limited space, such as venues, arenas, or venues.
For example, U.S. Publication No. 2012/0112983 to Mathews (“Mathews”) proposes using a portable antenna structure with a multiple antenna modules to collectively cover a venue and provide telecommunications services to customers in the venue. While the teachings of Mathews may improve wireless communication services at a venue, it still suffers limitations in that only a single antenna array is used to avoid interference between multiple arrays, as is taught to be the advancement of Mathews. Mathews also fails to provide a permanent wireless communication system that is integrated with the venue.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,761,957 to Kwiatkowski (“Kwiatkowski”) further attempts to improve wireless communication services in a venue by installing multiple horn antennas throughout the venue to provide increased wireless coverage to specific sections of the venue. However, the teachings of Kwiatkowski suffer signal interference between horn antenna directed toward each other. Further, as the Kwiatkowski antennas are static, neither the beams nor the antennas themselves can be redirected to avoid interference or service high concentrations of users. While antennas with directional or shapeable beams are known (e.g., U.S. Publication No. 2016/0359237 to Quan et al.), the problems faced when applying and coordinating antennas in high numbers, in a relatively small region, to service a high concentration of densely packed users have not been solved.
Thus, there is still a need for systems and methods for providing high quality wireless communication services to high concentrations of densely packed users in a small region with limited space, such as a venue.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.